True Conclusion (Part 2)
True Conclusion (Part 2) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Transcript *'Clarla Oswall': Guh!!! Guh! Uahhh... Guh! W... Wake up... G... Girls... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Gah!!! *'Clarla Oswall': Agh... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Hah... *'Ultron Subprime': To think that you'd actually get horny seeing your friend suffer... you naughty girl... At this point... You're no no friend as far as she's concerned... You're an enemy that must be exterminated. She has become one of our loyal servants... *'Clarla Oswall': Gah! Hah!!!! G... Girls... *'Ultron Subprime': Aww... what are we gonna do about you? I've got it! How about... If I just make you become Dark Clarla. *'Dark Sophia': Wha...? What are you saying...? *'Ultron Subprime': Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella. *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Yes... Ultron Subprime. *'Ultron Subprime': You remember that Shadow Charm I used on you? Why don't you go ahead and teach Jane all about it? *'Clarla Oswall': Guh!! *'Ultron Subprime': Heh heh... looks like your legs have been damaged quite a bit, huh? *'Clarla Oswall': Ah... Ahhh... I... I can't move my body... *'Dark Isabella': Clarla... We can be allies, again... Here... do you see how big my breasts have gotten? *'Clarla Oswall': Ah... They're so big and soft... *'Dark Sophia': For the longest time... I've wanted to do with you, Clarla. *'Clarla Oswall': Heh heh... Looks like the darkness has touched her mind... *'Dark Isabella': We see... There's a place deep inside our heart... *'Ultron Subprime': That's it... just go with the flow and accept the invitation into the darkness... That wants to be with Sophia, Isabella... Just like this... *'Clarla Oswall': Ah... my head... *'Ultron Subprime': From the looks of it... She's fully accepted the darkness into her... How wonderful it must be... for the friendship to Blossom... There! *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Ah... Ahhh... Ahhhh! IT'S GROWING OUT!!! Ahah! They're growing out! They're wriggling their way out of me! Hah! Eek!! Hahhh! *'Clarla Oswall': Ugh!! Ahhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': You're so cute, Clarla... *'Clarla Oswall': Ah... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Now... Look into our eyes... *'Clarla Oswall': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... Jane... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... Jane, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh Heh Heh... *'Clarla Oswall': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh heh... *'Dark Sophia': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... We suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Clarla Oswall': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Ultron Subprime': Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella... You did very well for your first time... *'Dark Isabella': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! We'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Clarla Oswall': Fuahhh! *'Ultron Subprime': Aww... come on... Clarla... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... *'Clarla Oswall': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Dark Isabella': Hahhn! Oh, no! U... Ultron Subprime! *'Clarla Oswall': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Sophia and Isabella. *(Clarla Oswall transform into Dark Clarla Oswall) *'Ultron Subprime': Ahah! looks like you're growing some out of there, huh...? In that case... Why don't the wo of you get together... adn cum like crazy! Yes... I pledge myself to the darkness... I offer everything I have... My body... My heart... They all belong to Clarla... I pledge my unwavering loyality to Jane from this day forward... *'Dark Clarla Oswall': Yes... Thank you... so much... Ahhhh! Hahhh! We are your faithful servants!!! Nnngh! Ahhhhn! *'Ultron Subprime': Okay... Let's get going... Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla. *'Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella and Dark Clarla Osawll': Yes... Ultron Subprime... *'Ultron Subprime': Well then... Who shall we break...? next... *be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited